One Snowy Christmas Eve
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: he really didnt want to have to drive in the snow but it was Christmas Eve after all... LitaCena..possible 2shot. challenge response.


Title: One Snowy Christmas Eve

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but Connor.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Lita/Cena. Mentions of Randy/Melina

Summery: he really didnt want to have to drive in the snow but it was Christmas Eve after all...

Notes: so I was half way through this one a couple of weeks ago when the muses decided to disappear. Then they came back and demanded I finish it lol. It was originally only gonna be a oneshot but someone points to the muse with the dimples decided otherwise so it's gonna be probably a twoshot. There's a couple of swear words here and there (blame the dimpled muse.)

This is a response to one of the Christmas challenges posted at litafics on LJ. the challenge for this was a one word prompt: Snow.

* * *

Lita yawned quietly as she slipped out of bed, the diva making her way over to the window. Hazel eyes fell on a scene that looked like it was straight off a Christmas card. Everything in sight was covered in a blanket of white snow. 

A grin graced the redhead's pretty features as she turned to look back at her fiancé who was still under the covers snoring.

"John…"

A snore.

"Oh John…"

Silence this time.

"Wake up joooooohnnnnnyyyyy."

Lita bounced back onto the bed only to be greeted by another loud snore. The redhead leaned close to his ear.

"John!"

Blue eyes snapped opened.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Oh did I wake you baby? I'm sorry." She smiled sweetly and batted her eye lashes.

"You are a cruel cruel woman Red."

"I'm not cruel…sadistic sometimes maybe…but never cruel."

John laughed at that.

"Why exactly am I awake so early?"

"Umm…cause it's snowing, it's Christmas Eve and not just any ordinary Christmas Eve, it's our son's first Christmas eve…and I promised we'd go see Melina and Randy today."

"Are you sure we should if its snowing?"

"I told them we'd take their presents over today…it's not like they can come over here…not when Melina's almost ready to pop."

"I guess not…is the munchkin up yet?"

Before Lita could answer as if on cue there was a loud wailing noise over the baby monitor by the bed.

"He is now." Lita smiled and climbed off the bed.

2 rooms down little Connor Cena was screeching at the top of his tiny voice.

"Good morning sunshine."

Lita smiled happily at her 8 month old son as she lifted him out of his crib. The little boy calmed down when Lita rubbed his back. Little hands reached out to grab at his mothers hair.

"Lets go see daddy."

The redhead walked back to her room with Connor on her hip, the baby now cooing happily.

"There's my little man." John had pulled on a pair of jeans. Lita handed the baby to his father and smiled. Connor was the spitting image of John except for one thing; the little boy had Lita's hazel eyes. Connor smiled, showing off perfect little dimples and babbled. Lita laughed when John repeated the baby's babbles back to him.

"I'm gonna get dressed, he needs his breakfast."

Lita pecked John's lips quickly and kissed Connor's head as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Ok babe, we'll be downstairs…"

John walked downstairs with Connor and settled the little one in his high chair while he got started on breakfast.

xxxXXxxx

Lita came downstairs a few minutes later, a laugh escaping her when she saw John trying to feed Connor. The little boy was more interested in playing with his breakfast than eating it.

"You know he's supposed to eat that not play with it right?"

"Smartass…I know that, your son doesn't though."

"Hm I wonder where he gets that from…the snow's died down a little so we should be make it to Mel and Randy's in one piece."

"Don't jinx it Li…and it's alright for you to say that, you don't have to drive through the snow."

"Only cause you wont let me."

"Babe the last time I let you drive in the snow it took 3 hours to dig the car out…"

"You know that wasn't my fault…that poor little bunny ran out in front of me and I couldn't hit it could I?"

John shook his head, a small smile on his face as he carried on feeding Connor.

xxxXXxxx

Once everyone had finished breakfast Lita took the baby upstairs and got him dressed while John gathered up the things they were taking to Randy and Melina's.

"Why are we taking so many presents?" John asked as Lita walked back into the living room with Connor dressed in his little jeans and Hustle Loyalty Respect t-shirt.

"They're mostly baby presents…have you forgotten how much stuff we needed when Connor was born?"

"How could I forget…I couldn't move for diapers and toys…"

"Says the guy who bought most of the toys…he's still too young to play with most of them."

"Well I wanted to make sure my little man has everything he wants…"

"John, he's 8 months old, all he wants is to be warm, clean and fed…"

"That doesn't mean I can't spoil him."

"He's gonna grow up to be a bigger brat than you."

"Hey if I'm a brat it's only cause you spoil me…"

The redhead laughed.

"I really hope your dorkiness isn't hereditary…"

"I'm afraid it is babe."

"Lucky he has half my genes to balance things out then isn't it?" she giggled and kissed him while he took Connor from her.

xxxXXxxx

20 minutes later the presents were on the back seat of the car next to Connor who was snuggled up in his car seat and had quickly fallen asleep. Lita glanced at John and had to laugh at the look of concentration on his face as he drove.

The snow had picked up again but it still wasn't as bad as it had been the day before. Hazel eyes looked at the back seat where Connor was still sleeping soundly. She smiled at how much he looked like John when he slept, tiny dimples and all.

"Babe you should call Mel and let her know we're on our way."

"Yeah I guess I should…"

The redhead fished her phone out of her pocket and dialed her friend's number, getting put straight through to voicemail.

"Mel it's Li…me, John and the munchkin are on our way to your place….we should be there in about an hour as long as the snow doesn't get to bad…see you soon."

Lita flipped her phone closed.

"I left her a message…I really hope this snow doesn't get any worse…"

"I told ya this wasn't a good idea…"

"Are you ever gonna stop reminding me of that?"

"Nope." He answered with a smile.

The redhead rolled her eyes and smiled, hazel eyes watching the snow covered houses and trees they were passing.

xxxXXxxx

Lita hadn't even realised she'd fallen asleep until she was being woken by a kiss from John.

"We're here babe and Connor's awake."

The diva yawned.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not long…"

The West Newbury native climbed out of the car and opened the back to door to get the presents they'd brought with them while Lita leaned around her seat to unbuckle Connor from his car seat, the baby's hands immediately reaching out to his mother.

Randy was waiting for them at the door.

"Mel was worried you guys weren't gonna make it through all that snow…"

"Neither did I." John laughed as Lita rolled her eyes again and followed John into the house, Connor trying to catch snowflakes in his tiny hands.


End file.
